Happiness Chasriel
by TMLove3
Summary: Chara sonreía mucho últimamente. Todos decían que probablemente Chara haya encontrado a una persona con la que podía ser completamente feliz. Y Asriel no podía entenderlo, porque él debería ser quien la haga feliz, y no había hecho nada importante últimamente. Solo esperaba que realmente no fuera otra persona quien la había hecho tan feliz.


Asriel estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

Esta se estaba comportando demasiado raro últimamente. Ella estaba sonriendo más seguido.

Asriel sabía que si le contaba eso a alguien más, le parecería absolutamente ridículo, en especial a alguien quien no conocía a Chara, pero el chico conocía a su mejor amiga mejor que nadie. Chara era la persona más fría y apática que Asriel conocía, y eso le agradaba, y no podría elegir a una mejor compañera que ella.

Pero desde hace pocos días sentía que Chara estaba diferente, al caminar le empezaba a sonreír a todo el mundo, y de ser alguien antipática pasó a ser la persona más amable del mundo. Parecía como si Chara ya no fuera la misma persona.

Asriel quería sentirse feliz por ella, quería pensar que algo radical había cambiado en su vida y que por eso ahora era más alegre, pero Asriel pasaba literalmente cada hora de su vida junto con la chica, y ella simplemente había cambiado de "Niña-fría-que-odia-a-todo-el-mundo" a "Niña-amable-que-va-por-la-vida-ayudando-a-la-gente" de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando le trató de preguntar a su madre indirectamente si le parecía que Chara estaba actuando extraño, su madre soltó una pequeña risa, de esas típicas que ella soltaba cuando no podía hablarle de algo a Asriel (Como cuando este le pregunto de dónde venían los monstruos), y ella simplemente le respondió que quizás había conocido a alguien que por fin le haría ser feliz.

Eso dejo desconcentrado a Asriel, porque él debería ser la persona que hiciera feliz a Chara, no creía que qué ella necesitase a alguien más si él siempre estaría a su lado.

Su madre le recordó que Asriel siempre sería el mejor amigo de Chara, y que por eso no tenía que enojarse, con lo que Asriel, aún más enojado, le respondió que él no se encontraba molesto, pues como dijo su madre, siempre sería el mejor amigo de Chara.

Toriel disfrutaba de ver a su hijo actuar de esta forma, le enternecía hasta el fondo de su alma. La madre podía percibir perfectamente los celos que sentía su hijo hacia la aparente "Nueva persona" que hacía feliz a su mejor amiga.

Porque aunque nadie lo discutiera o hablara, todo el subsuelo sabía acerca de los obvios sentimientos amorosos que Asriel tenía hacia Chara.

Claro todos excepto Chara, quien parecía demasiado inocente como para captar las tonterías que su mejor amigo decía y hacía solo por ella, como el día cuando Asriel intentó invitarla a una cita en una pequeña pastelería que había abierto Muffet , donde la chica terminó invitando a todos los amigos de los dos creyendo que Asriel se sentía sólo. Sabía que Chara lo hacía sin mala intención, pero a veces Asriel se cansaba de la inocencia de su mejor amiga.

Su único remedio era contarle todas sus penas a su hermana, Frisk, quien era también la mejor amiga de Chara. El chico le contaba su agotación mental por tratar de que la chica se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, a lo cual ella se reía y se burlaba de él, para luego intentar animarlo con las mismas palabras que había usado su madre:

"No deberías molestarte, siempre estarás a su lado como su mejor amigo" Decían después de soltar una pequeña risa, como si tuvieran un chiste que no podían contarle a Asriel.

Pero ese era el problema, Chara y Asriel habían crecido siendo amigos desde que eran muy pequeños, mientras que Asriel había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos amorosos por Chara, esta solo parecía ver al chico como su querido hermano menor.

Esto apestaba.

Asriel decidió salir a pasear un rato después de hablar con su madre, necesitaba un lugar en él cual pudiera pensar mejor las cosas, y todo lo que Frisk y su madre le habían dicho. Asriel pensó en ir en donde inició todo, el sitio donde cayó Chara, pero supo que ese lugar solo le deprimiría más, así que puso rumbo hacia el cuarto de los deseos. A lo mejor esas estrellas "Cumple deseos" de verdad podían darle algo de apoyo moral.

Al llegar al cuarto (Con ayuda de la persona del río, quien nunca le había dicho su nombre a Asriel, así que él simplemente le llamaba así), se encontró con que no era la única persona que había pensado en ir allá a reflexionar.

Sentada en el piso de la habitación, enfocando en su mirada hacia las estrellas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera pidiendo un deseo, se encontraba Chara.

-¿Chara? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el chico intentando contener su sonrisa, no podía aprovechar muchos momentos a solas como esos con su amiga.

-Vine a pensar- respondió con una leve sonrisa, como ahora usualmente respondía a todo el mundo. –Supongo que en el fondo te conozco demasiado bien, sabía que vendrías aquí y te estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Sabes que normalmente voy a...- Asriel sabía que Chara lo conocía mejor que nadie, y eso es lo que siempre le dio miedo con respecto a sus sentimientos, que Chara viera a través de él y pudiera descubrirlos.

-Sí, a "Nuestro sitio especial"- Cuando Chara dijo esto, Asriel no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. –Pero vendrías aquí a aclarar tu mente. Estas preocupado porque últimamente siempre estoy de buen humor, ¿No?

Asriel le tenía miedo a esa chica, pensar que ella le conocía tan bien al punto de adivinar sus emociones y todo lo que le afectaba le hacía pensar en lo que había estado haciendo toda la semana, nunca pudo adivinar porque Chara estaba tan feliz siempre, y eso le incomodaba al creer que él era peor amigo de lo que Chara pudiera merecerse.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque no preguntaste.

Esa era la Chara indiferente que él conocía y quería.

Al ver el ceño fruncido que se había formado en el rostro de Asriel, Chara empezó a reírse, con esa hermosa risa que Asriel deseaba escuchar durante el resto de su vida.

-Creí que la respuesta era bastante obvia de todos modos- Siguió Chara, lo cual hizo sentir mal a Asriel por no conocer tanto a la chica como ella le conocía. –Es obvio que tú me haces muy feliz.

-Pero...- Asriel estaba bastante sorprendido por esta respuesta, él nunca esperó que realmente esa fuera el motivo de todo el cambio repentino, por lo cual siguió presionando. –Yo estoy contigo todos los días, y tú cambiaste de la nada.

-Puede que de repente me diera cuenta de lo especial que soy de tenerte, Asriel- Explicó Chara mientras le daba una gran sonrisa al chico, quien creía notar un leve sonrojo en la mirada de su compañera.

Chara se levantó del lugar donde estaba y fue caminando hacia él, con sus dos manos tomó las contrarias de su mejor amigo y durante algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Asriel, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Asriel- interrumpió la del pelo castaño el silencio que se había formado. –Me gustas.

El chico creyó que había escuchado mal. Y que si acaso había escuchado bien, Chara de seguro se refería como persona, o que él era muy importante para ella. Pero... si tan solo hubiera una pequeña probabilidad de que esa frase fuera en el sentido que el desease.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó para estar más seguro.

La chica, obviamente molesta por que Asriel había arruinado por completo el momento, le dio un zape al chico, esperando que así se le quitara lo idiota.

-Lo que escuchaste, y ahora no vengas y me rechaces porque ya sé que sientes lo mismo y- Chara se detuvo al notar el ceño interrogante que mantenía Asriel. –Ah, sí. Me lo dijo Frisk, deberías checar a quien le dices la información antes de todo.

Asriel no podía creerlo, todo este tiempo... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Chara se había estado burlando de él?

No pudo mantener más la mirada, soltando las manos de Chara y dejando caerse en el suelo con las manos pegadas a su cabeza, sin dejar de poder mirar hacia el piso. Al ver esto, Chara soltó una risita, nada característica de ella, con lo que Asriel pudo ver perfectamente que se estaba burlando de él.

-No tienes que preocuparte más por eso, ya te dije que me gustas- Repitió con un tono entre cansado y amable, Asriel se preguntó si ser amable todo el tiempo cansaba a Chara, cuando cambió su tono de voz a uno preocupado. –Porque yo te gusto ¿No? ¿O era una broma de Frisk para ponerme en ridículo por comerme su pedazo de tarta?

Al darse cuenta de que Chara se empezaba a preocupar por su culpa, el chico se para rápidamente para negar con la cabeza repetidamente.

-No, si me gustas- Dijo Asriel, quien se empezaba a poner nervioso por lo que acababa de admitir en ese momento. –Bueno, puede que me gustes, ya que si dijeras que yo no te gusto creo que tu no me gustarías, y aparte si yo no te-.

Asriel fue interrumpido con un beso. Chara simplemente quería que el chico se callara.

Y logró que lo hiciera.

-¿Habías estado toda la semana feliz porque sabías que yo gustaba de ti?- Preguntó Asriel todavía incrédulo y algo aturdido después del beso.

-Sí, estaba feliz al pensar que tú no me veías como una hermana, como creí que de verdad lo hacías. ¡Hasta le había pedido consejos a mamá y a Frisk!- Se quejó Chara, quien parecía estar desahogándose. –Cómo cuando intentaba invitarte a algún lugar para estar los dos a solas, y tú terminabas queriendo invitar a Frisk o a Monster Kid, parecía como si literalmente no quisieras pasar tiempo a solas conmigo.

¿Asriel había hecho eso? Francamente no lo recordaba. Pensar que se había estado quejando internamente de Chara por ser tan ingenua cuando él había estado haciendo lo mismo sin darse cuenta.

-Supongo que yo me equivoque, y tú también lo hiciste, pero ahora eso está bien, ¿No es así?- Asriel no quería seguir hablando de eso, solo quería abrazar a Chara y olvidar todos los problemas e inconvenientes por los que habían pasado.

Y eso hizo.

A Asriel no le gustaba tener las cosas a medias, así que decidió hacer las cosas oficiales.

-Chara...- A Asriel nunca le habían gustado estas cosas vergonzosas, las películas románticas se le hacían cursis y todos los libros que Frisk le había regalado sobre eso estaban arrumbadas en un rincón de su habitación. -¿Tú quisieras ser-.

-No tienes que decirlo, sé que como bebé llorón llegaste a tu máximo- Terminó Chara mientras que sentía que Asriel iba a empezar a hacer un berrinche.

-No tienes que fingir ser amable y estar feliz todo el tiempo- Dijo al final Asriel, mientras continuaba abrazándola. –Me gustas tal y como eres de gruñona.

-No estaba fingiendo, realmente estaba muy feliz porque resultó que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos- Respondió Chara, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Asriel. –Y obviamente no voy a cambiar mi personalidad, pero supongo que ahora estaré más feliz, si eso no te molesta.

A pesar de que esto último lo añadió como una broma de lo que había ocurrido esta semana, Asriel pensó en cómo se había comportado como un tonto al molestarse por ver feliz a Chara, desde ahora deseaba permanecer a su lado para poder seguir conservando esa sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras él estuviera ahí, no dejaría que esa chica estuviera sola y triste otra vez.

-Mientras yo sea la causa de tu felicidad- Sentenció Asriel. -No habrá ningún problema.


End file.
